


The hurricane in my head is making my mind spin

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode s07e11: Shattered, Episode s07e12: Victory and Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spoilers for The Clone Wars last episode.Rex had buried many brothers during the war, this time it felt different.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	The hurricane in my head is making my mind spin

“Execute order 66."

He stares at the blue figure until it disappears, there's the sound of the door opening behind him.

His hands _shake_ and his helmet hits the ground.

 _Is that what Fives told him about? Is this what Tup felt?_ None of them had a chance, he'll give them their chance now, he'll do it _ _ _ _,___ he'll do it _ _ _ _. _"No!, I'll do it."______

She looks confused, he feels the same way, and his hands shake _and shake_ as they reach for his blasters, he aims.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **No**_______ ,_ drop them, DROP THEM _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _,________ he's losing control, his hands fight between being firm and going limp, he feels a tear trying to escape his eye.

 _Fives _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.__________ Fives had told him about it, _don't lose control _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _,____________ and he should be the one to tell her _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _,___________ he won't kill her, he won't._ She has to find him. "Find him, find him, Fives. Find him, FIVES."

He shoots at her, he's not in control anymore. His hands don't shake, he wishes they did.

But he has to eliminate the traitor now _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.______________

He's laying down in some kind of bed, he hears her struggling, in danger, his hands shake again, he reaches for the blaster and _shoots_. His brothers go down. Can things get any worse?

_Jesse _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _,__________________ the _loyal_ Lieutenant Jesse, his dear brother Jesse is the one directing the troops, he's proud, he wants to laugh _, to scream, shout,_ to _cry._

His helmet allows him to do so, his lips tremble for a moment, she knows and he can't look at her when the bucket is pulled off from his head. He knows he won't be able to save his _vode_ , the crash will kill them all, but he can save one of them, his _vod'ika_ , _something_ will always be better than nothing.

Maul goes away with their salvation, they find another one, his grip on the controls of the ship is not as firm as he would like it to be, his hands shake again, so many _vode_ falling through the sky, he knows there's only one he will be able to catch, _she makes it._

They search and pull the bodies from the debris, some with her markings, others a pure and at the same time _stained_ white, they were just shinies.

When he finds the blue helmet, it is not far away from its owner. Jesse's body is face up, one hand halfway to his right temple, the same place where there's blood on his bucket.

When he buries them, both he and Ahsoka dig and cover the graves, one by one they lay them to rest. He wouldn't dare to leave the graves unmarked, he knows one of the things they feared, what they _all_ feared, was to be forgotten.

Jesse comes last. His hands shake once again when leaving his helmet on his grave, the blue contrasting against the orange and white, the Republic symbol looks at him, _they are traitors now, aren't they?_ Nothing has ever felt more like a lie.

They didn't deserve to die this way, but he knows they hadn't died in the crash, they had been dead a while ago, their minds gone. He was just the lucky one to have someone to bring him back to life.

He would usually turn to his brothers, for a hug, comfort being one of the few things they could give each other, he also knows that once, a while ago she would have rather turned to the jedi, to Skywalker, her family, but they have neither of them now.

The tears flow as they say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode was _something _. I started crying when they showed the helmets, the silence and hopelessness was just too tangible.__
> 
> _  
> _Please feel free to point out any typo/error._  
> _


End file.
